Something in the way
by tah-crowley
Summary: Gerard Way comete um crime com boas intenções, mas como ele vai explicar isso?
1. Prólogo

_Título:_ Something in the way.  
_Autora:_ Mols  
_Ship:_ Gerard e Frank, Gerard e Brendon (é "tipo" um amor platônico).  
_POV:_ Gerard Way, primeira pessoa.  
_Fandom:_ My chemical romance e uma leve presença de outras bandas.  
_Censura:_ NC-17.  
_Gênero:_ Slash, Romance e Drama.  
_Status:_ Não terminada.  
_Capítulos:_ Indefinidos, provavelmente com a mesma quantidade de versos de something in the way do nirvana.  
_Disclaimer:_ Os personagens dessa estória têm suas vidas próprias e reais, estou apenas expressando sentimentos meus nas personalidades deles, feitas por mim.  
_Teaser:_ ''Eu tinha definitivamente saído de casa agora...''

Eu poderia imaginar qualquer suspense para minha vida, menos aquele em que eu estava, esperando alguma noticia, esperando alguém me ligar...Ele me ligar, me dizendo que estava tudo bem e que estaria do meu lado sempre, até quando eu perder a noção da realidade, até quando eu estiver aqui, esperando por ele.  
Olhei o relógio na parede, em cima da televisão no centro da sala, estava o pingente que ele me dera, antes de ir viajar e que não voltara mais, me lembrava claramente dele usando esse colar, dessa jóia nos últimos dias que nos vimos, eu nunca achei que precisaria tanto dele do meu pequeno irmãozinho aquele olhos castanhos, aquela boca vermelha e ligeiramente volumosa, suas caretas debochadas. Sorri para o nada, era uma boa lembrança, era algo que queria guardar, antes de morrer, mas aquela angustia, era a pior doença que eu poderia ter, era um câncer de face irônica, eu sempre achei que poderia vencer a morte, ou a solidão. Mas ficar sem ele foi a pior dor que eu poderia sentir.

Meus olhos encheram se de lagrimas ao lembrar de como eram as pequenas "aventuras" do Way and Urie, nós sempre arrumávamos coisas pra fazer, ele era a pessoa mais criativa, e eu botava em pratica todas as loucuras que ele inventava, e eram ótimas, eram verdadeiras fantasias de criança, era um sonho ter alguém com quem compartilhar todos os momentos, e ele era do tipo de pessoa que nunca desapontava, ao contrario de mim...Ele era a pessoa perfeita, eu realmente o amava muito. Levantei me e fui em direção do meu quarto, já eram umas 3 da manhã, precisava descansar, para não dormi a manhã inteira, ora eu ainda tenho escola, e esse é o ultimo ano, eu realmente quero me mudar daqui sozinho, ter a minha banda, cuidar do meu irmão e deixar minha mãe e meu pai, eles eram até bom pra mim, mas não era com eles que eu queria crescer, queria crescer com a vida, na minha vida, viver a minha vida.


	2. Underneath the bridge

Após a morte de meu pai, saí de casa e passei as férias inteiras na casa de amigos, parando os últimos dias na casa de Ray.

O último ano estava acabando e eu nem sabia o que fazer. Quando terminasse definitivamente; seria algo novo pra mim, não ter nada em se apoiar. Era como se entregar ao nada.

Senti um certo peso na consciência ao perceber que tinha matado meu pai; mas, quando soube que ele batia em minha mãe... Quis acabar com ele. Eu, que nunca estava em casa, só chegava à noite, presenciei o que temia. Ele sempre chegava bêbado, sempre quebrava coisas; e eu não ligava. Mas logo isso também me atingiu, e acabei fazendo o que a bebida faria a ele.

Voltei para casa só para pegar o pingente de meu melhor amigo, e Mikey... Mikey estava protegido pela minha mãe. Aliás, não tinha mais Mr. Way para causar tormentos à minha família.

_Flashback:_

- Deixe-o, Dave. – Minha mãe escondeu meu irmão Mikey atrás das costas, apesar dele já ter seus treze anos – Ele está se conhecendo, conhecendo a vida e...

- Cala a boca, mulher.

- Mikey, vá pra o seu quarto e fique lá, depois falo com você. – Ela passou por trás da poltrona principal da sala, que ficava de costas para a porta do quarto, meu e de Mikey; ele correu até lá e o trancou. Meu pai avançou sobre minha mãe, com a cinta na mão, esbravejando:

- Traga ele aqui, A-G-O-R-A. – ele ameaçou minha mãe com um movimento de açoite com a cinta. Eu tinha uns 17 anos. Era julho, férias, e ele fazendo seu showzinho habitual de ditadura doméstica. – A-G-O-R-A, você tá me ouvindo, sua porra?

Minha mãe respondeu com firmeza; ela era minha heroína, nos tempos de ensino fundamental:

- Vá se fuder. E eu não sou porra nenhuma, se control... – ele bateu com a cinta no rosto dela; descreveu uma volta no ar e acertou sua cara, fazendo um rasgo no meio de seus lábios. Saí de trás de uma coluna e empurrei meu pai para o sofá. Minha mãe estava sangrando tanto! Ah, como eu queria matá-lo ali! Poderia matá-lo com minhas próprias mãos, beber de seu sangue, como se fosse um prêmio; salvar a humanidade de um porco imundo como ele...

_- Moleque, eu vou quebrar a sua carinha bonitinha de retardado mental. – ele se levantou, mas logo caiu de quatro, aos meus pés. Aquele porco estava bêbado, caindo pelas tabelas. Peguei uma panela de pressão, que estava no forno, com água quente, e joguei o líquido em meu pai. Ele se contorceu muito, muito mesmo, parecia uma barata tonta. Ri daquilo, era prazeroso; vê-lo morrer, morrer... ah, ele morreu.  
- Você está louco, Gerard? – a voz de minha mãe chegou como um copo de água gelada em meu corpo e em minha consciência; aquilo havia se tornado mais expressivo dentro do meu cérebro. "Puta que pariu! Eu matei meu pai com água quente?".Olhei para os lados e vi minha mãe horrorizada, olhando para mim. Olhei para meu quarto. Iria fugir, para bem longe, bem longe... Saí correndo e peguei minhas coisas. Impedi meu irmão de sair do quarto, fechando-o por fora, e deixei minha família... Para sempre._


	3. The tarp has sprung a leak

Com esses pensamentos e essas lembranças, seguimos eu e Ray sem trocar palavras para o Colégio que ficava uns quatro quarteirões da casa dele.

Chegamos atrasados - como sempre. Entramos pela secretaria e fomos esperar a segunda aula em uma das escadas que levava ao pátio.

Sempre chegávamos atrasados; passávamos as madrugadas em claro, jogando, vendo séries policiais, tocando, ouvindo música. Gostávamos de curtir a madrugada; era um tempo e um espaço só nosso. Ah, você acha que as drogas têm algo a ver com isso? De certa maneira, sim; mas era uma coisa muito mais profunda. Era natural, não incitado.

Estávamos conversando quando reparei em um garoto que nunca tinha visto antes. "Tá", ele estava escondido sob o capuz, mas as curvas de seu corpo eram desconhecidas. Estava curioso, então chamei Ray para falarmos com ele.

Fomos até o garoto, sentei-me a seu lado e, quando me aproximei, observei as curvas de sua blusa ondularem. Quase que instintivamente, aproximei minha boca de sua orelha, sussurrando uma saudação:

- Olá. – disse, quando Ray ergueu a cabeça para ver a reação do outro. Demorou, mas, após alguns minutos, o menor respondeu:

- Oi. – sorri ao ouvi-lo.

- Nós somos Gerard e Ray. Eu sou o Gerard e ele é o Ray. – disse-lhe, apontando para Ray, que sorriu. O pequeno não tirava o capuz.

- Anthony, Anthony Iero. - disse ele, finalmente tirando a "merda" do capuz. Olhei-o com uma mescla de incredulidade e interesse quase que repentino.

- Então, Anth...

- Você pode me chamar de Frank!

- Então, Fran, eu sou o Gerard, mas pode me chama de Gee. Qualquer dúvida, eu tenho as respostas! – disse-lhe, sorrindo que nem um palhaço; mais parecia uma criança que tentava impressionar um adulto. Enfim, eu era ridículo.

- Ah, ok, Gerard. – mordi meus lábios e ele fez uma pausa. – Ok, Gee.

Conversamos; eu, Ray e Frank até bater o sinal. Subimos sem trocar palavras ou expressões faciais. Frank era um garoto reservado tímido. Seus cabelos eram quase tão grandes quanto aos meus, a única diferença é que ele tinha uma franja "jogada" por cima de um de seus olhos, sua boca não era grande e nem exatamente pequena, era uma boca ideal, seu nariz era longo, mas sem inclinações na ponta, suas bochechas eram fofas e seu corpo tinha poucas curvas, para alguém que usava calça colada, mas tinha os ombros largos, em seu rosto seu queixo era marcante de uma maneira delicada, e seus olhos transmitiam firmeza nas coisas que fazia. Mas o quê mais me chamava à atenção em Frank era um sentimento particular que seus olhos transmitiam-me, uma coisa que meu coração também sentia: tristeza.

Entramos todos na mesma classe. A zona que era estudar em escola pública era habitual, sentei me nas últimas carteiras junto de Ray, e Frank sentou-se conosco, pois era novo na escola, e eu e Ray tínhamos mudado de turno, estudávamos a noite, agora era de manhã, então éramos praticamente novos também:

- Ray! – chamei Ray, jogando uma bolinha de papel em seu vasto cabelo, ele fez um sinal com a cabeça, avisando que estava ouvindo-me, colocando a sobre os braços, com os olhos semicerrados.

- Que foi, Gee?

- Temos um compromisso, Bella Donna. – disse, grudando o meu rosto no tampo da mesa.

- Temos? – indagou-me distraído olhando o professor de física entrar na sala.

- Sim, nós temos. Você estava dormindo – fiz uma pausa, respirei fundo e acrescentei rapidamente. – de madrugada. Sabe aquele delegado, do caso do meu pai?

- O quê tem ele?

- Nós teremos que depor!


End file.
